No Light
by StrangeLittleDuchess
Summary: Alternative ending to "Welcome to the Tombs" The Governor has captured Andrea and her only hope of survival is that of Woodbury's socially awkward scientist, Milton Mamet. The couple must get themselves to safety and back to the prison where Rick and the others anticipate the forthcoming apacolyptic war. (Eventual AndreaXMilton)
1. Part One

**This is my first stab at writing anything for The Walking Dead and as it's my fave show I figured it was about time. This is how I would have liked the seasonal finale to have ended. **

**I dedicate this to the crazy Dallas Roberts fans who've been reading this when I first uploaded it to tumblr. They know exactly who they are! **

In the briefest of moments, Andrea hesitated; it was make or break before her eyes. As she watched, a diminutive flicker of something she couldn't understand lingered in the pit of her stomach; tearing her mind away from the event which was to pass right before her eyes in the flash of what would be only a second.

It was quick to occur, sickening to watch and unbelievable to the eye. But it happened.

...

Milton whirled around, knife in hand. Screaming at the sudden finish, Andrea grimaced while gritting her teeth at the sound of a sharp blade as it violently danced with flesh. Once was clearly not enough, her head was spinning, spirals formed what was left of what was already her hazed vision. Again and again, one after the other she listened to the horror which played out in front of her. Surviving this world was hard enough, growing accustomed to it was another thing entirely. Andrea had been witness to so much repugnance in this life already, however the brutal murder of a man taking place right in front of her so suddenly raised an impulse of repulsion and disgust. As the dying man fell against the wall and shrunk to the floor in a heavy heap she couldn't help but feel the weight of the vile burden she'd carried for so long dissolve into nothing but pure relief.

...

Sighing she laid back into the chair which was the only thing that now held her captive. Andrea stared at Milton, she watched him tentatively as he hung over Philip's lifeless body; his right hand still grasped firmly around the knife. She didn't think he could let it go. Unable to see his face, Andrea took a deep breath and decided to address their situation.

"Milton?" She spoke so softly, her words were all he could hear. Milton turned his head, though he still wasn't facing her. "Let go of the knife." Andrea said. The darkness covered the scene she sat in front of and it was proving hard to make out his expression. What Andrea could not see was his blood stained face, or his freshly blood stained shirt. His hands shook, though he held onto the knife perfectly. Light green eyes which had possessed such an innocence, such a kindness were opened wide, dark, vindictive and teary. In fact the pathetic light source that hung above her, enabled her to see the reflection of a single tear which had begun to slowly fall. With great ease it fell down past his cheek like a gentle flowing stream and it lingered for a moment at the end of his chin before it dropped, crashing silently onto his hand.

...

"Wha...wha...what have, have I done?" Breathing in and out, Milton's heart raced; complimenting his hands which shook even more fiercely than they had done before.

"Milton it's okay." Andrea started but when Milton suddenly turned around to face her, her words were torn up inside her mouth. Staring into the two cold eyes which glared at her from across the room, Andrea did not recognise their beholder. The man who sat in the pool of blood on the floor was not a man she knew. Nor was he a stranger either. The man who sat before her had suddenly tripped her up, causing her to lose sight of her tracks, her thoughts removed and replaced unasked for by what she could only surmise as mere confusion. She had no idea what to say next.

"He...he...he made me. Made me. He made me do it." Bottom lip quivering, Milton started to move. He shuffled backwards, dragging himself through Philip's blood. He didn't seem to notice. When he stopped, he laid his head and his back against the wall. Andrea watched in shear pity, clouds began to form in her eyes. Carelessly she blinked and blinked in hope to fight the tears. It was now she had to be stronger than ever, she knew full well she must not cry. For Milton's sake.

"He did." She said keeping her voice gentle, she could see his body quaking as he breathed in and out, every time a short, yet deep breath. It was like watching caged panic, it had nowhere to go, nothing to scream out, but the essence of desperation was still intact. "Listen to me Milton, you have to stop this. We don't have time anymore in this world to dwell on this kinda' stuff. You did what needed to be done. Now you have to forget it and move on." She tried her best to smile, but the tears in her eyes prevented any such thing. It was now that Andrea realised just how naïve Woodbury had made Milton, how brainwashed he'd been regarding this new, cruel world. He had no idea what was really out there. No idea of the sacrifices that had to be made if you wanted to survive. Nobody can turn the other way now, you have to make difficult decisions in order to live. This meant killing. No human left alive should have to be slaughtered. But it happened. It was the desperation to live that drove survivors to kill the living. Andrea couldn't do it..._this is how we honour Dale. _She'd tried to make the right choices, nobody should have to die. Not even Philip. Having the chance to end it that night came too fast and she hadn't been ready to commit to it. To bare a responsibility of being Philip's murderer, she could not have done. At first she'd felt that way, but what'd eventually unfolded in front of her had made her realise that she wasn't going to get out of here alive if Philip was still breathing.

"How can it ever be that easy?" Milton swallowed before continuing to keep up with his heavy breathing. There was no pattern to his breathing, no rhythm at all. Just hurried breaths. He glanced up at her crying. Andrea noticed the knife again, he still had it firm within his grasp. She shook her head.

"It can't. But you have to try." And at that Andrea began to cry, hanging her head low she bit her lip. There was a moment of silence.

The light started to flicker above them, Philip's blood continued to run and the pair of them kept still and quiet before Andrea sighed. "Milton." She said, her voice quivered as she spoke. "I need you to get me out of here. He's going to turn and we both need to get out."

Milton finally looked up as he took in the meaning of her words, his eyes still wide and his hands still shaking. Nodding once he shifted himself up, his blood stained clothes stuck to his skin and he stumbled, knife in hand, towards her. "Try those." Andrea whispered tilting her head towards the tray of torture weapons that Philip had had Milton pick up earlier. "There's got to be something in there."

Milton searched eagerly through the tray, the constant sound of clanging and clanking felt like an individual stab to the head each time. The noises were unwanted by the silence of the room but they had to ring out. Andrea watched his petrified hands as he picked up the pieces of metal, violently they shook and several times she noticed him pick things up and accidentally drop them into the tray before picking them back up again for examination.

"Have you found anything?" She asked persistently, knowing she'd be free from that room brought with it a longing in her. It wasn't quite excitement, but maybe it was with a mixture of relief. Every second Milton spent hunting through the tray of tools caused the walls to grow closer and closer around her. Soon they'd swallow her up if he didn't hurry. Then he paused, lifting a pair of pliers up to view. He turned to her.

"Th...this..iss, sh, sh, should work...right?" He questioned practically dragging himself towards her. Andrea grinned, nodding repeatedly until he approached her. Milton looked down at her. Staring back up at him she smiled weakly. "I'm s...s...so, uh...sorry." He muttered. Andrea blinked.

"What for?"

"B...b...back when you went...t...t...to the...the prison and you t...t...told me." Milton breathed out heavily, at the same time he fell against the chair for support and attempted to pace his breathing. His beaten body was getting the better of him. Andrea cast him a look of concern.

"Milton?"

"T...t...told me not to tell...the...g...g...g...governor. I...did tell h...him. I...I...I'm so...s...s...sorry An-dre-a." Shaking his head he pronounced her name in syllables, it was the best he could do. The best he could give her. Andrea simply nodded meekly.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. Milton gulped and proceeded to free her from the hand cuffs which strapped her to the chair. It felt like a lifetime before she was able to get out, but the feeling was gratifying. Relieved to be able to move again she slipped out of the chair and turned to face Milton who stood to the side of her. The pliers fell from his grasp onto the stone floor. Jumping at the unexpected noise Andrea examined her bloody and bruised, aching wrists. They throbbed painfully and it was only having them freed that she realised the pain she was actually in. Her hands shook but she was determined to outstretch them both. As she did so in silence she carefully took both of Milton's trembling hands and brought them together; subtly removing the knife which he still had hold of. Once she had the knife she placed it through her belt and turned her attention back to Milton who seemed to be completely unaware of what she'd just done. Again, she placed her hands in his before she started to silently sob. With complexity Andrea drew closer towards him, she didn't care that he was covered in Philip's blood and she simply placed her forehead against his chest. She felt his chest heave in and out as he breathed, for some reason it became a sort of comfort.

...

"A...Andrea." Milton gently pulled her away from himself, at the sudden movement Andrea followed his fixed gaze. Her heart sank. She watched as Philip's hands started to twitch; his body still lying in a pool of his own blood. After five seconds, his head began to move from side to side and his black lips parted revealing an open mouth which started to form a noise that sent a chill down both their spines. It was a cold, harsh sound, not quite a sigh or a mumble, more like he was breathing a smoky last breath. But Philip had breathed his last breath. This was his first breath as his body entered it's reanimated form. Andrea grimaced, her hand caressed her own hip, her fingers scrambling for the knife in her belt. Philip's reanimated body started to persist in its movements becoming more vigil. It started to gargle, foaming at the mouth almost, its eyes a pale yellow which contrasted against its pasty dead cheeks. A quick decision was made. She was going to do it now before the walker stood upright.

Her left hand pushed Milton out of the way while her legs flew forwards one after the other as she skidded to ground. A scream erupted from her lungs as she halted in front of the walker on the floor. Her free hand making a swift snatch at his shirt, clenching both her fists and eyes tightly shut, ignoring its snapping jaw, Andrea pulled back her right hand and in one quick movement struck the corpse in the forehead. The knife was pushed straight in, blood splattering against her cheeks, her mouth twisting in rage as she pulled back with such force that her own effort pushed her backwards. The knife exited Philip's skull as swiftly as it'd entered and she scampered across the floor, moving herself as far away from the body as she could. Throwing the knife to the side, it scraped against the stone floor. The noise it made was enough to make you flinch.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Andrea heaved herself from off the cold floor, turned to Milton who only nodded. He hadn't ushered a single word since Philip's corpse had awoken.

"What about Martinez?" Milton questioned as he staggered after Andrea who made for the door. "The Gov...Governor was pl...planning a war...against your friends. They're out there...n..n..now." Milton placed a hand on her arm, she halted deep in thought. They needed a strategy, they had to get out of Woodbury as soon as possible. Sooner or later the people would start to question their Governor's whereabouts. Realising it was crucial they leave now, Andrea knew she had to form a plan, and fast.

"Are they out there now?" She asked him.

"I'd...I'd ex...expect they're...wait...waiting for him." Milton responded, his breath still pacey and tired. A moment passed as Andrea mulled over what was left of their only possible options. As far as she could see, there really weren't many. If the people of Woodbury were all waiting outside now, chances were they'd get caught. However...Andrea's eyes flickered upwards towards Milton.

"Nobody's going to see us unless we go out onto the street. We'll go round the back way and sneak in through a window."

"A window where?" Milton asked out of confusion. He let out a heavy deep breath, Andrea grew concerned of his condition. He'd been beaten badly, not to mention she was a hundred per cent sure he'd gone into some sort of shock. She could see where his face had been battered by Philip; dark circles were already forming around his eyes and the many cuts on his face were either still bleeding or covered in dried blood. It pained her to see him this way. He didn't deserve any of this. Then again...did anyone who was still left in this world?

"To the Governor's room. We'll grab the guns, stock-up and get you cleaned up quickly. I need you to do something for us though." Andrea hesitated answering his question. She was unaware if Milton was capable of doing anything in his condition. But this...she figured, was their last standing option. Milton shook his head, fear already glazed over his eyes. "We're gonna' get you out of those clothes and you're gonna go convince Martinez to send everyone back inside."

"Wait...w...w...wait...I...can't." Intercepting her midway through sentence Milton started to panic. Andrea tried to not reveal impatience so she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and hushed him softly making sure not to break eye contact.

"Milton, Milton look at me. Look at me Milton. You can do this, you're gonna have to do this because I can't. We're gonna get out of here. I'm gonna get us both out of here, but I'm gonna need your help."


	2. Part Two

By now they were outside and already making their way towards the back of Philip's room. Andrea took charge, leading Milton behind her. Sliding open the window while keeping an honest look out, she carefully hoisted herself through, wincing in the hope that her disturbance wouldn't make a noise. Her boots thumped against the wooden flooring and she turned to help Milton. He stumbled uneasily, relying on Andrea's hold before he was able to straighten himself up.

"You alright?" She asked pursing her lips. He was looking at the floor, her hands resting on his back supporting him. He nodded. Andrea gave a mere grin, it was the only way in which she could think of giving him any shred of what was left of reassurance. In the back of her mind she knew she was going to have to work hard if he was going to get through this. The shock was overtaking him and she was unsure how long he could last in such a state. Andrea had known Milton long enough now to know he wasn't a fighter. Today he'd shown he was capable of doing what needed to be done, but clearly it came at a price. Milton wasn't himself. Milton had killed a man today. Not just any man, but a man who had been his friend. A friend who'd been there for him before this world had taken over. Unlike Milton, exposure to killing had formed early with herself. A perfect picture of Amy etched itself hazily into the back of her mind. The camp back in Atlanta had been her first real experience with killing the dead. But this was different for Milton. Milton had killed the living. Milton had no past experience of what this world was like, what this world could do. He'd sailed through his time here in Woodbury, continuing the way he always had done. Today he'd lost everything. Remembering how she'd been at the start suddenly flooded Andrea with a mass of sympathy for him, she'd forgotten that feeling. Andrea realised she'd have to take baby steps with him before he could ever became himself again. In the pit of her stomach though, she knew deep down that nobody left alive could ever be the same again. At least back in Atlanta she'd been prepared. Milton wasn't prepared for this, he _hadn't _been prepared for this. He wasn't _built _for this. In time it was possible he'd heal. However Andrea couldn't be certain how he was going to get past the events of today. He was so feeble, so weak and inexperienced. Had he killed a walker yet? She doubted he'd ever fired a gun since the virus had broke out. For Christ's sake he was the one who believed the walker's were still part of their former selves. He'd seen what they could do...yet he still believed. Milton had fallen victim since day one, it was only till now that she understood this.

...

"Come on we can't hang around." Leading him towards the direction of the bathroom Andrea sat him down on the floor, picked up a sponge and thrust it under the trickling tap. Crouching down on her knees she brought the sponge over with her as well as a towel. Placing her left hand on his shoulder, she gently began to dab at his bloody face. Milton sat in silence leaning his head against the wall, his eyes were fixed on her watching her every movement as she carefully dabbed the sponge around his face. "I'm sorry if it stings." She said breaking the silence, only to be left with complete silence again after she'd spoken. Once she'd cleared away the blood it became alarming how bruised his faced had already started to become. "How could he do this to you?" Andrea practically growled, frustration raged inside of her at the sight of Milton. Everything that Philip had done sickened her to the core. She riled at the fact that she was glad he was dead.

"What Philip did to me doesn't matter. It's what he did to you that matters." Managing what was just about a smile Milton placed a hand around her wrist, cautious as not to hold it to tight. "Thank you for this." He whispered. Andrea smiled and saying nothing she placed down the sponge and picked up the towel to dry his face.

"There you go." She said after while, Milton thanked her again and she got up onto her feet. Outstretching her arms to help him up, Andrea cast a glance around the rest of the room. Her mind set on breaking out of Woodbury. She tried to think where Philip would have kept his weapons. "Milton do you know if the Governor had any guns or anything like that hanging around in here?" She asked him.

"I...I saw him once putting a gun in that draw over...over there." He responded pointing towards a set of draws. Andrea followed his direction and yanking open the draw she set her eyes upon three guns. One being hers which Philip had taken from her after he'd taken her captive. Surrounded by fresh ammo, the guns lay waiting. With a sigh of relief she loaded them and laid them out upon the table. Milton hovered over her, watching as her aching hands searched through the cupboards for her rucksack (which thankfully she soon found.) When she turned round again she found Milton scrambling through a different draw.

"What have you found?" She called over to him.

"Philip always kept these..." He reassured her pulling out three large machetes dropping them beside him at his heel. Andrea eyed him respectively and nodded as she started to load the rucksack with extra clothing that she'd taken from the wardrobe. Careful not to go overboard though, she didn't want to be weighed down with just clothing. The fact that the clothes she'd been wearing were hung next to the Governor's made her feel physically ill. As she packed her own clothes it occurred to her that anything of Philip's was not in any way going to fit Milton who was indeed much smaller.

...

Milton brought the machetes over and placed them beside the guns.

"We're going to have to go to your room and get your things. Where are your glasses?" Andrea wondered. Milton shook his head.

"I don't know...what um...what happened to them...I lost them when the Governor...when the Governor-"

"It's okay Milton." Andrea said interrupting him.

"I do however...have a...a spare pair...they're in the top pocket of...of my jacket...in, in my room." At that moment there was a loud knock on the door. In the same instant their faces dropped. Milton's expression could be home to what was shear panic. Andrea 's initial reaction was to hide the weapons they'd recently found. Another knock. Hurriedly she stuffed both the guns and machetes away into the rucksack, twisting her neck so she could face Milton she whispered.

"Stay here, trust me. Tell them that the Governor..." She thought for a moment, time running out as Milton started to appear fearful; shaking his head furiously. She recognised it as a signal that he opposed her plan. Tough, she thought, there was no other plan. It was either this or simply get caught. Again there was another knock causing her to lose track of her thoughts. It was soon followed by the sound of Martinez's voice.

"Governor err, you in there? The town's getting restless we need to go." Martinez called from the behind the door. Both Andrea and Milton stared at each other for a second.

"Tell them that the Governor found...that the Governor found me. Trust me on this Milton."

"I can't do this I...I'm a terrible liar." Placing both hands onto her arms Milton pleaded. Andrea shook her head biting her lip.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised trying to reassure him. "You've just got to trust me." She removed his hands, snatched the rucksack, walked towards the window, threw out the bag and then clambered out after it leaving Milton alone. He stood wearily watching her through the glass, his heart beating fast inside his chest.

"Governor?" Martinez persisted. Milton's head flew towards the door and taking a deep breath he took a quick check to make sure Andrea was out of sight before he finally plucked up the courage to answer the impatient Martinez.

"He's...he's not here." He said. A second later the door opened revealing Martinez who was stood carrying his shotgun. His dark eyes darted around the room in search for the Governor before they gave up and rested on the lone Milton.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned accordingly. Milton opened his mouth to speak. "Where's the Governor?"

"He...he asked me to fetch his...his gun. He found Andrea. He's with her." Milton's voice was absorbed in nerves as he stood before Martinez who'd begun to watch him like a hawk sensing his unwieldy state. Milton stayed calm however, showing a level of patience, but was the atmosphere giving him away? He wasn't sure. The look on Martinez's face proved that there were more questions to come his way and he longed for Andrea's presence. Andrea knew what to do, how to handle these sorts of situations, without her he was lost.

"Andrea, no way? Is she alright?"

"She um...she came back. She's alright. The Governor;" He cleared his throat as an attempt to bide him time as he thought up a likely story. "The Governor took her out, they're not...not actually er...in Woodbury." It was the best he could do given the situation. Still hovering in the doorway Martinez noticed Milton's condition.

"Where are you glasses...what happened you looked like you've been in a fight man." He asked raising an eyebrow. Was he speculating? It was certainly pressuring Milton, why couldn't he just go away? Clenching his fists Milton shook his head.

"The Governor and I, upon finding Andrea, encountered an attack. Look I really think you ought to go back out and get everyone...get everyone off the streets."

"Why?"

"The Governor has entrusted me in telling you that there wont actually be...be...be an attack on the um, prison today." Milton suddenly lost eye contact. Martinez's face crumpled into both a mixture of confusion and anger. He bit his lip, and straightened his hold of the shotgun letting out a chuckle.

"You're kidding right?" Milton said nothing. "We've got the town out on the street, armed and ready to go and you're telling me that the Governor's holding off the attack?" Martinez snapped approaching Milton. He was intimidating him. Milton was used to receiving this kind of behaviour from the more 'stronger' ranked men of Woodbury. He used to get a lot of it from Merle; it was even worse when Martinez would join in and it wouldn't be long till they all did. Taunting and teasing was so childish but what else did they have to do? He was a perfect and easy target, he understood. It was something he'd grown accustomed to since he was a child.

"Andrea hopes she can change his mind about the attack."

"How long are they going to be?"

"As long as they'll need to be I expect." He answered.

"Christ..." Martinez spat before turning away and slamming the door shut behind himself.

**Hope you're all enjoying the fic so far. xxx**


	3. Part Three

**Thank you to those who are reading this. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

It must have been a full ten minutes. By now Martinez would be out bearing the news of the postponed attack to the residents of Woodbury's new found, eagerly waiting army. Milton hadn't moved since Martinez had left. He'd stayed transfixed in his stand anticipating Andrea's promised return. Where was she? Where had she gone? What if she'd been caught by Martinez...that'd leave himself in the awkward position of explaining to Martinez why he'd lied. His stomach lurched a wave of nausea at the thought and so he tried to focus on something slightly more positive. Though even that proved difficult, that certainly came as no surprise.

But he knew Andrea, she was tough and she could handle herself no problem. She'd be fine. She'd keep to her word, that he was most definitely certain of.

Without a notice there was a sudden rustling which broke the lingering silence. It was coming from outside and it was closely followed by the sound of what he believed to be deep breathing. Milton's head turned to face where the sound was coming from. Hands trembling while taking small steps, he edged towards the window in the hope that Andrea would be there.

"Andrea?" Whispering he cast his eyes downwards attempting to get a clear view out of the glass. Nothing. Until then, he sighed a sigh of relief at the sight of blonde waves crouched beneath the window ledge which eventually made an appearance as Andrea bobbed her head up. With a heavy heave she raised herself to her feet and with one quick glance over her shoulder she handed Milton one of what was now two rucksacks. He took them without question and proceeded to help her through the window.

"What did you say?" She asked eagerly once she was inside. She picked one bag up and threw it over her shoulder. "Did it work?" Bending down she unzipped the remaining bag, Milton stood watching her trying to string a sentence together.

"I think so. I told him that...that you'd come back and were...were um, reasoning with the Governor regarding the ongoing attack..."

"He's putting off the attack then?" Stopping in her tracks she peeked up at him nervously awaiting his answer. She couldn't afford that attack, not without consequences. Milton nodded.

"The prison is safe for now." He told her reassuringly. "You're friends...they'll be fine. I lead him to believe you and the Governor weren't present in Woodbury."

"Good." She mumbled handing him a gun from the bag. Milton took it with remorse staring at it like it was another being. Like it was something offensive and uncalled for. "One gun, one machete." Andrea told him as she handed over a machete next. His feeble hands sunk closer towards the ground at the weight they now possessed. With his thumb he stroked the side of the gun unaware of how it even worked. He'd been witness to people such as Philip, Martinez and Merle using these things in the past when need be (though not every use had been justified), he was sure he'd pick it up...with a little help from Andrea that was.

"Where did you go?" He asked detaching himself from the thoughts regarding the gun in his hand.

"Snuck into your room and grabbed you some clothes." She responded dryly pulling out a clean shirt and a pair of trousers. Milton opened his mouth, dumbfounded at her efforts.

"Thank you." He said.

"My pleasure."

"You got in. Without anybody catching you?" He questioned taking the clothes from her. She grinned, feeling pleased with herself.

"I was in and out, faster than lightening." She laughed jokingly zipping the bag back up. Then on a serious note she said."Now go get changed we've got to go."

…

Milton stepped out the bathroom in his clean clothes, it felt good to be out of those bloodstained ones. Andrea sat at the table waiting for him. Her hand steadily caressing her gun as a way of passing the time. Her eyes flickered up at him and with an approving smile she jested.

"I'd never have recognised you." Playfully she leapt from the table, picking her bag back up again she then swung it over her shoulder. Milton rolled his eyes picking up the other bag. Taking hold of their weapons the pair of them turned to face one another. "This is it. You ready?" Andrea paused awaiting a sign that Milton was ready to face whatever was going to come at them in their next moments. Equally they both knew that the consequences of whatever was going to happen next would have to be dealt with quickly, sharply and efficiently. There was no time to stand around. There was no time left to waste. If one was to fall, the other would have to carry on. No looking back. But would it really be as easy as it sounded? The question posed was a simple judgement of character.

"What's the plan?" Milton responded bravely. The expression on his face made it clear to Andrea that Milton would never be able to do this without her. Without her...he'd lose his way. Without her he'd fall. Today he'd shown true bravery but it wasn't part of Milton's nature to be brave. That was just Milton. Plain old Milton who spent his days shut up in his laboratory convinced there was still hope. Still an answer to the world's biggest problem. It was Milton who took the jesting in a stride from his fellow peers and just got on with it. Milton did as he was told and was always the one to be silenced whenever he'd pluck up the courage to voice any form of an opinion when it came to specific matters. He was the little one who stayed back, stayed silent in the corner who looked the other way because he was too afraid to take on this world. Bravery was not a trait that Milton owned and they both knew that. They'd just have to get over it, treat it as an obstacle. A simple unintentional flaw.

"There's a Jeep over the wall where they keep watch. Philip once told me they keep the keys-"

"Inside the car in case of emergencies, I know." Milton finished her sentence for her. Andrea gave him a look. He wasn't sure what was meant by it but whatever it was he knew she was ready to take action.

"Tyrese and Sasha are keeping watch, you need to convince them using the same story you told Martinez. Explain to them that the Governor has insisted you keep watch given the circumstances." Andrea informed him making her way back towards the window. Throwing her bag out and hoisting herself over, she dropped to the floor lightly. Dusting herself off she helped Milton, taking his hand. "I'll be right behind, as soon as they leave I'll follow you over the wall, we get in the car and we go to the prison. Got that?"

"Yep."

"Here let me take your bag, it'll look odd if you turn up looking like you plan on doing a runner the moment they've got their backs turned." Without hesitation she took hold of his rucksack and heaved it over her shoulder while placing one hand gently on his cheek. Milton froze. Andrea leaned in and gracefully placed her lips against his cheek planting a kiss. "You can do this." She told him.

…

Milton kept his hold and wandered at what he considered a 'normal' pace towards Tyrese and Sasha. Taking deep breaths in and out he told himself over and over in his head that he could do this. If Andrea believed he could then surely he must. Her words formed and shaped his willpower. This was it, he thought as he approached the couple.

"Tyrese?" Milton called up as he made his way up towards them both. The pair of them spun round to face him, rifles in hand. Anybody else would never believe that the Governor would seriously appoint Milton on watch, but thankfully the fact that Tyrese and Sasha were new to the Woodbury 'terms,' and dare say 'traditions' - they'd fall as perfect victims to the made up story.

"Errr, hey." Tyrese said raising an eyebrow watchfully. Sasha stood behind him watching intently.

"The Governor has asked that I take watch now." Milton informed straight away.

"He never mentioned anything like that to us?" Sasha was first to react stepping from behind her brother. This sudden enquiry took her by surprise. Tyrese nodded in her defence. Milton clenched his fists together, pursing his lips. _Come on, _he thought _just keep talking, just like with Martinez. _

"Under the circumstances...what with Andrea, the Governor has asked for everyone to go back inside...and that I take watch. He...he um, he wants me here for when he gets back with Andrea." Milton gulped keeping strict eye contact, he was desperate not to appear skittish. He couldn't afford to throw the game away. Not now. Not after so much.

Sasha cocked her head, placing a hand on her hip. "How do we know you're not lying?" She asked him pursuing her initial thoughts on the subject. She was sharp, he gave her that much.

"We don't want no trouble. Just a clear answer that's all." Tyrese compromised raising his hands ever so slightly as way of defence. Milton nodded in agreement.

"No...no I understand I don't want any trouble either. I'm the Governor's advisor. Ask Martinez if you like." After a brief silence he decided he needed to say something else. "The Governor said you'd understand."

Handing over his shotgun Tyrese signalled to Sasha it was alright. Regrettably she pushed passed her brother and stepped down. There was a quick 'goodbye' and Milton was left alone. He knew Andrea would be present but he couldn't see her. He did a quick scout but gave up. After around twenty seconds when Tyrese and Sasha had finally turned the corner, Andrea emerged from a nearby bush. Heaving both rucksacks with her she looked back over her shoulder checking for a sign that anybody was about. When she was certain it was clear she looked up over at Milton and made a run for it, climbing up towards him.

"Nice work, come on." She gasped pushing past him and crouching to her knees. She threw the bags to floor and sprung down after them. She was swift in her movements, Milton hadn't expected such eagerness.

There was a moments hesitation as Milton got ready to jump. He soon, however, fell in a heap beside her. Andrea turned her head as she laughed at the sight of Milton spread out on the ground. Milton noticed and gave her daggers with his green eyes. "I was half expecting dust clouds with that jump." She giggled picking herself and the bags up. Milton got hazily up onto his feet and took one of the bags from her.

"It wasn't that funny." He muttered as the small signs of a half smile etched itself into the corner of his mouth. Andrea, still laughing, swung open the door of the Jeep and threw her bag onto the back-seat. Milton followed her, doing the same he sat himself into the passenger seat. Pulling the doors shut they were greeted by silence until Andrea placed one hand on the wheel and scooped the keys up from the dashboard before starting the car up. Casting a look over her shoulder she reversed the Jeep until it was straight on the road.

"Ready?" She asked putting her foot down hard on the pedal. The Jeep's engine revved and flew forwards sailing down the road as it grew further and further away from Woodbury.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I promise that the next chapter will bring with it something you guys might just enjoy...*cough* cough***


	4. Part Four

**Much love to you all. Enjoy.**

The car sped along the derelict road reaching a pace of around seventy miles per hour. The tyres hitting the tarmac brushed past stray leaves knocking them into the grass. The afternoon's sun blazed down upon the dusty windscreen, causing an immense amount of squinting between the pair of them no matter how low they attempted to position the car's sun screens. Apart from the soft chirping of the birds, the rattling engine of the Jeep was the only sound that could be heard.

Milton had his hand placed firmly around the safety handle, the whites of his knuckles clearly visible due to the tight grasp. His face a perfect sheet of white. Andrea found it amusing that after everything he'd become witness to and after everything that'd happened that day, the speed of the Jeep still had this sickening effect on him. However, her mind was sorely focused on getting to the prison. The sooner they got there...the better.

"Do you know how far it is?" Milton enquired, his eyes never strayed from what was straight ahead as he breathed in and out trying desperately to ignore the speed which kept him on edge. He dared not glance at the speed meter. Andrea just shrugged.

"It's quite a trek on foot, shouldn't be too bad in this though." She answered tapping the steering wheel as a way of acknowledgement. "At least...at least we're away from Woodbury now." She said turning her head to the side to face him. He didn't look at her.

…

"Dammit!" Andrea yelled. They'd been sat in complete silence for nearly twenty minutes and the abrupt exclamation from Andrea had made Milton almost jump out of his seat.

"What is it?" He asked snapping his head round to face her.

"The damn cars' cutting out...Christ we're out of gas." She cried pushing her foot even harder down on the pedal. Choking sounds soon made themselves known and the dusty Jeep began to lurch itself forwards. The tyres bashed against the tarmac, the Jeep itself now slowing.

Andrea bared her teeth together holding tight onto the wheel. _Keep going, keep going _she repeated the words over and over again in her head. Harder and harder she pushed down. It was no use because any moment now the car was going to come to a crawling halt. Milton sat in anticipation awaiting the result. "No, no, no!" Frantically bashing her fists against the steering wheel Andrea decided to stop the Jeep herself. Through desperation she threw her head into her hands holding back the outcast tears. _What now? _She thought.

Milton hadn't ushered a single word, instead he stayed both perplexed and silent watching her with some descriptor of intent. All she wanted was to go _home _and be with her people. They were so close and yet now, so far. Instead, here they where in the middle of nowhere with only themselves, two rucksacks and broken down Jeep to get them there.

He watched as her body curled itself up as she brought up her legs and feet, perching them on the seat. With her arms resting around her legs, her head was cast down, burrowed into the gap between both knees. Milton couldn't see her face. He guessed she was crying. Perhaps maybe, he thought, she didn't want him to know she was crying.

Milton had never been good in these situations, he wasn't sure how to handle them. He could never tell if the person required comforting or would just simply want to be left alone. What would Andrea want? Hesitating while he thought he lifted his left hand. Should he? He remained in thought, weighing up both options. Andrea wept, clearly the day had taken its strain on her. Left it's cruel scar. She'd been strapped to that chair for hours and Heaven knows what Philip had done to her. Tired, hungry and distressed she must be. That was what he concluded.

_Do something, do what? I can't, she might not want me to. Maybe...oh I don't know. Just wait a second, she's crying. Should I? For God's sake Milton Mamet, for once in your life...no I just can't. Milton! _

With a heavy heart full of pity (not to mention, out of nowhere) he seized the moment and took it completely. He could feel her shoulder through her jacket, his hand instinctively moulding around it. There was a warmth beneath his hand, but he wasn't sure if it was just because his heart rate had suddenly increased due to the physical contact (something he wasn't used to).

It was only her shoulder but it felt as though he was doing something good; giving her a shred of consolation. She hadn't flinched had she? That must prove something surely?

He took the fact that she'd failed to respond as being the right thing to do, that he was relieved of. Andrea obviously needed the comfort, no matter how tough she made herself out to be. At that realisation Milton wondered. He wondered when the last time had been when she'd felt any sort of true solace.

Heart pounding, Milton's hand tightened and he gave her shoulder a delicate squeeze of hopeful reassurance.

"Andrea?" Whispering her name he sighed. "Ple, please don't, don't cry." His voice was soft and low and was soon eaten by the straight silence which continued on inside the Jeep. Eyes darting while he bit his lip his thoughts buzzed around inside his head as he thought of something else to say and do. "A...Andrea?" Was all he managed. He waited. Ever so slowly she began to move. He watched her intertwined fingers break apart. Grasping her legs with her hands, her head lifted and her blotchy eyes flickered open. Though she did not face him. Milton's hand remained pressed against her shoulder, he'd forgotten it was there. Parting her lips, a tear streamed down her cheek and rested itself on her bottom lip. Already she could taste the salt. It was bitter...as she'd expected. Then it occurred to her, was that what sorrow tasted like?

"Milton?" It was a silent cry for help disguised as his name. She wanted to scream out, wanted to shout, wanted to bawl. She wanted _him _to listen. It grazed her mind because she knew she had to be the strong one. Milton couldn't pull through this world on his own, she knew that she'd have to keep him standing strong.

"Yes." He responded. At the sound of his voice she looked at him. She looked into his light green eyes. Focusing on them she could see he was staring right at her, almost as though he was looking straight inside her like and X-ray. Was he reading her? Probably not. She was unsure, but she knew he was listening.

"You know," She began. "I, um," She sniffled. "brought your glasses...I forgot to tell you." There was a forced smile as she announced this, not to mention confusion on Milton's part. Was she really addressing a conversation about his glasses _right_ _now? _"They're in one of...the um bags." More tears came flowing through her eyes. Gulping she attempted to choke them back. Milton shook his head in protest.

"I don't see how, how my glasses come into any, any form of importance right uh...now." Milton admitted with a smile in the hope she'd return it. There was a moments silence as they looked at one another. He waited for her to say something or at least acknowledge the fact that he'd just spoken. But she didn't. Clearing his throat with a light cough he finally removed his hand from off of her shoulder. At his movement Andrea watched his arm draw back away from her. "I'm sorry for what Philip did." He breathed out watching her closely, afraid he'd put a foot wrong and say something she wouldn't want to hear.

Things, however, needed to be said. He needed to say something, put things as much as he could right. He knew that he'd never be anything of importance within her life and he knew that once they got to the prison he'd be the least of her priorities. After all, she'd known _them_ longer than she had him. She had true, meaningful bonds with those people. She'd escaped Atlanta with them, been on the road with them...through thick and thin. They were _her_ people and what worried him was that he believed that she'd only see him as a constant reminder of Woodbury...and of Philip.

It was then, that his curiosity got the better of him. "Did...did he..._did he?" _The look on her face was enough to make him stop right where he was. Again he gulped, he'd said to much and he knew he had.

At times he could be so insensitive, he knew that, but he also knew that he never meant to be. He'd never say anything to upset anyone. He was used to playing the victim, he knew how it felt. Maybe it was the scientist in him. What had he accomplished though? What had he _really _accomplished with his work? Perhaps that's why he could never quite find the missing piece, solve the rest of the puzzle. It was his character, he wasn't built to be stone hearted, to kill things without a seconds thought. He was too...human. Breaking his thoughts Andrea answered his question.

"No." She muttered. "No, he didn't."

"Good" He nodded trying hopefully they could change the subject. Andrea cried a little more. He felt a stab of guilt, he reckoned he'd triggered memories she'd sooner forget.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hurriedly he spoke, his words sounded muddled despite being in the perfect order. It was the embarrassment. She raised a hand.

"It's fine."

"No I shouldn't have."

Milton it's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Milton." Andrea said sternly and he took the opportunity to stop making a fool of himself. There was another moment of silence. Andrea watched him carefully, she watched his shoulders rise up and fall back down as he breathed in and out. He did indeed look remotely different without his glasses. His beaten face a constant reminder why she hated Philip and a reason why she was leaving Woodbury. It pained her seeing him like that. Milton was so...so helpless. Her eyes were still glued to his face and for some reason she couldn't look away. They were stranded here in this Jeep and would soon have to make their way out in the open if they wanted to get to the Prison. That was their only option and they both knew it was a risk. But, that was their _only _option. They'd been through so much in less than twenty four hours. "Milton..." She whispered his name again yet he remained silent. For some reason the silence was right and there was no need for a response.

Andrea blinked, raising her hand towards his face. Her body leant forwards and as her hand reached his cheek she inhaled sweetly as she caressed his soft skin. It was soft, save for the occasional cuts she came across as her fingers made their way down towards the curve of his neck. Milton stayed where he was without moving. His heart thumped inside his chest as it skipped beats taking him by surprise every couple of demanding seconds.

Her fingers trickled along his cheeks again and watched with intent as she slowly closed her eyes. It was then that time stopped. That pain eased. That everything about the world was forgotten. That nobody else existed. It was just them, there and now.

Her lips drew closer and with delicacy she placed them to his own. A surge of electricity ran through him as she kissed him tenderly. He'd failed to notice that he to, had his eyes shut. Was this really happening? Surely it was a dream...maybe Philip had killed him...maybe this was Heaven? If this was Heaven then why was Andrea here? Was she dead to? Realising his stupidity he drained away the thoughts in a hurried instant. He'd paused just like the time had done, unsure of the situation.

His head swam with questions as she persisted in her actions, forcing her body against his. He couldn't understand why he longed to kiss her back...but he just couldn't do it. If he couldn't do it, why was she still kissing him? For God's sake it was only a kiss!

Perhaps it was that fact that here and now, Andrea had confessed she loved him. She did love him, right? No...she couldn't possibly. Not Milton, not Milton Mamet, the Governor's cowardly, socially awkward advisor? HA- surely not?

_She could never love a man like me. No woman could love me. She doesn't love me. She can't love me, this is just some act of wild female passion. She's distressed, we all do crazy things when we're in a state. It's not possible she could ever love me. Besides...I could never take care of her. I can't look after her in this world...I wouldn't even be capable of it in the old world. I can't even shoot. I'm useless. Why would she want me?_

"Milton?" Andrea pulled back, her hands still cupped around his face. She panted catching her breath. Milton opened his mouth slowly...he could breathe again. "Do you not want this?" She asked him carefully. Milton sat and stared like a rabbit caught in the headlights. How could he tell her his true feelings? He couldn't. They'd be sat there all day if he did. There was a burning desire pulsating throughout his body and brain telling him he loved her. Even if now had been that realisation, he knew now that she'd always been the one. He couldn't accept her feelings though. Andrea wasn't supposed to end up with a man like him, that's what he thought. She was supposed to have some dashing, handsome, strong and tough prince charming...right?

Andrea cocked her head, awaiting his answer. _Milton Mamet this could be your last chance to ever admit your feelings. For once in your pathetic excuse for a life do the right thing. _And finally with that thought in mind, he kissed her back. His soft lips brushed against hers and awkwardly he placed a hand around her back, attempting to pull her close. He couldn't help it, he just had to do it. He loved her. Andrea was now halfway between both seats, pushing him against the side of the door. Over and over she kissed him again and again. They sat pushed up against the door of Jeep in each others hold.

"Andrea?" Suddenly he broke the contact taking her by surprise. "I don't...don't understand. Why me?"

"Are you seriously going to have a conversation in between our first kiss?" She whispered placing a finger against his lips to shut him up. He didn't quite understand what she was doing.

"No seriously, why me?" He repeated. Realising he was being serious she flickered her eyes up at him and gently laid her head against his chest and said.

"Because I love you, you fool."

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Finally we have our first kiss. To be continued...**


	5. Part Five

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews/follows/faves/ and more importantly- the continued support. It means so much and is so very much appreciated!**

They lay together in each others hold; pushed up against the car door in a calm silence. The afternoon's sun continued to stream down through the windows of the Woodbury Jeep. For now they were safe.

The question though was for how long? Soon enough the Governor's body would be discovered, followed surely enough by Milton's mysterious disappearance. The couple however were well away from Woodbury but the threat remained. Martinez was sure to call the shots and a war would most likely still break out.

Inside the Jeep it was peaceful. There was a gracious tranquillity which, combined with the mood and the heat brought with it a sort of sleepiness.

Knowing that the forthcoming war was ahead it still could not stir them in the moments that they held one another. Sitting there in each others company was enough.

Andrea, who was much more intact with the cruelties of the world knew that this moment (of what could only be described as pure contentment) needed to be cherished. She must never forget this. For all anybody knew- she could be dead tomorrow. They could be _both_ be dead tomorrow.

…

Minutes passed and neither of them had yet stirred. Milton had both arms around her and was resting his head against the window, his chin against the top of her head and his lips touching delicate strands of her hair which stuck out raggedly on end. Andrea had noticed how his breathing had finally started to show signs of a pattern. No longer was he taking uneven, trembling breaths and while lying against him, she could feel her whole body rise and fall with every breath he took. It was a relief to her, she'd tried not to show it but his 'panic' had been worrying her.

"Do you have the time?" Andrea murmured lifting her head. She thought she'd better break the silence before she dozed off. Milton manoeuvred his wrist so she could take a glance at his watch. It was just coming up to one o'clock. It'd make sense if they made a move, they mustn't get carried away sitting there. They had the prison to get too before it got dark...before Woodbury got there first. "We should get going Milton." Lazily she pulled herself from his hold and patted down her hair smiling at him. "You okay?" She asked him. Milton took the opportunity to sit upright.

"Yes...thank you. I'll um, grab that bag." He pointed over to the back seat indicating the two rucksacks. Andrea was already clambering over and reaching for them. She hoisted on up and sitting back in her seat unzipped it. Milton watched her place her hand inside and she pulled out a pair of what looked like round spectacles. Indeed it was, it was his glasses. With a grin she outstretched as he closed his eyes, and carefully Andrea placed them onto his face. For a second she examined his face and then clasping her hands together she gave out a chuckle.

"There," She remarked playfully. "You look much more like yourself." Milton smirked as he adjusted them slightly. He was glad she found his poor vision so amusing.

"Do we have a plan?" He pondered reaching for the other bag. Andrea nodded with a grimace, clenching her teeth together. Noticing this Milton asked. "What is it?"

"Our only option is that we get the bags, we get ourselves, and we get to the prison...on foot."

"Suitably before nightfall." Milton concluded.

"Exactly." Andrea spoke as though it'd require no effort in the hope it'd fill them with a little more confidence. Milton exchanged glances with her before accepting this was in-fact, their _only _option left. He was determined, however, to get her to that prison safely. Knowing how much it meant to her he couldn't afford to fail her. He couldn't wait to see her face when she finally got _home._

It was then that Andrea noticed them. Her gaze swiftly went from Milton and began to focus on what was out the window.

"Stay in the car and don't draw attention to yourself" She order rummaging through her rucksack frantically. Milton threw himself around, staring out of the window. Two biters- one male, the other female, shuffled on twisted legs through the trees. Soon they'd make it out onto the road and would be fast approaching the Jeep.

With flopping limbs and half jaws the two biters continued to shamble closer.

"I said don't draw attention to yourself." Andrea snapped pulling out a machete whilst keeping an eye on the whereabouts of the two walkers.

"Let me come with you." Milton said bringing the rucksack to his lap. Andrea placed a hand over his. She shook her head and gave him a warning look and he knew he wasn't going to win this.

"It'll be quicker if I do this alone."

"Andrea I...I can't just sit back anymore...not now."

"Just stay in the car Milton." She pleaded snatching the rucksack away from him.

"Not now I have something to fight for." He exclaimed attempting to take hold of the remaining machete. His words practically hit her in the face. Was Milton declaring his feelings for her? She felt her own words stagger inside her mouth but she was still keeping to her plan. Milton mournfully waited her response.

"I love you...now stay in the car." Her eyes flitted from side to side studying his troubled expression. Taking her hand from off of his she slammed it against his cheek pulling him close. Her lips smacked against his and as quick as her sudden, unexpected, romantic notion had occurred she was out of the Jeep, machete in hand.

…

With a run up Andrea dashed across the grass swinging the machete out in-front of her. With a scream she kicked the female walker to the ground and spun round to face the male. Standing before it in a moment of terror she drove the blade straight into its weak skull. One swift movement and the machete exited the flesh, the body collapsing to the ground at her feet.

Milton nervously watched from the Jeep, his heart thundering at the sight of Andrea taking on the two biters. He watched as she launched herself down onto the other biter. Raising her arms high she went to then lash down hard in hope of bringing the machete to meet the female's forehead. However something wasn't quite right. Forcing his eyes to strain he could see the biter's disfigured hands wrap around Andrea's raised arms. It clawed savagely at her snapping what was left of its bloody, flesh eaten half-jaw. Andrea's scream of desperation made him want to die. He could see it pulling at her, attempting to snatch a bite. Unless she could pull herself free there was nothing she could do. Andrea strained her arms as best she could, the walker proved to be putting up a tough fight. _Come on, come on, one more push! _Sweat drippingfrom her brow she clenched her teeth together and with one more yank she freed herself from the walker's entangled grasp. Instinctively Milton had already reached for the machete and was about to jump out of the Jeep to save her when he saw she'd freed herself. But there was no time for a sigh of relief because what he saw next caused his stomach to churn and turn over all at once. A wave of illness spread through his body and his brain wasn't giving him any answers. What could he do? If he ran he'd be too late. _The gun Milton, GET THE GUN! _After bringing the machete and the female walker's head to meet, Andrea hadn't realised that another walker was shuffling up behind her.

"ANDREAAAAA!" Milton bellowed snatching a gun from the nearest rucksack. In a few seconds time it'd have her. His fingers scrambled about as his mind tried to solve the puzzle on how to work the alien weapon. His attention was replaced by winding down the window. Thrusting his hand out while pointing the gun straight on at the approaching biter, Andrea heard his cry. As she turned to look at him she caught a glimpse of what was coming for her. Heart pounding she rolled from off the female biter clutching desperately onto the machete staring upwards as two arms reached down for her.

**BANG**!

Andrea screamed, pushing herself backwards she panted recognising the sound of her own infuriated heartbeat. Everything became a sudden blur as the attacking walker fell beside her. Eyes widening as she realised it wasn't dead she braced herself to strike it in the head. She could see the bullet wound in its leg but she couldn't understand where it'd come from...everything was a haze. All she could see was the walker and the machete in her hand. _NOW! _Her thoughts broke through the clouded haze and she brought her fist down allowing the machete to enter the walker's skull. Pulling back, the blade came out with expected spurts of blood. Heaving herself onto her back she closed her eyes and simply waited.

**Next part coming soon! Thank you for reading! xxx**


	6. Part Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Breathing heavily in and out while lying outstretched on her back beside the slaughtered walkers, Andrea removed her grasp which held steadily onto the machete. It loosened in her hands, gently resting on the grass at the tips of her fingers. By now Milton had already lunged from out of the Jeep and had rushed to her side. Crouching over her body he pushed his round spectacles from the rim of his nose and back up towards his eyes. Andrea's eyes flickered open and she was automatically greeted with the sight of her saviour who stared down at her. He studied her for a moment. She wondered whether he studied all his 'walker' subjects the same way. Perhaps not.

"Andrea are you okay?" Four little words escaped from his mouth, not the most well thought of words but they were enough to convey the obvious for the time being. Forcing a smile she stated.

"I didn't know you could shoot."

"I can't, I've just seen it done" Milton replied hazily. _Did he just blush? _"Besides, I missed." He shrugged along with his modesty. Andrea opposed, shaking her head.

"Alright you didn't exactly shoot its brains out...but you got its leg. That was enough to save me." Taking his hand she sat herself upright and dusted herself off; leaning back on his knees Milton picked up the machete and they both headed back to the Jeep.

…

"So where do we go from here?" Milton asked throwing one of the rucksacks over his shoulder, machete in hand. Andrea walked beside him, the Jeep gradually becoming part of the distant scenery. She bit her lip in hesitation. A sign she wasn't entirely sure. As long as they got to the prison in one piece and before nightfall, there wasn't going to be a problem. Though the longer they walked, the more they realised how unprotected they were. It wasn't like the last time- when she'd taken down a walker in order to get there.

"We...we just keep walking I guess." It was an honest answer.

"Oh. Ok."

"Keep your machete close, keep your gun close as option two, and most importantly keep your eyes open. We don't want anything creeping up on us."

Milton nodded, he understood her perfectly, he just wasn't sure how well he'd prove if they got themselves into any sort of trouble. Shooting that biter's leg earlier had been a matter of pure chance. Pure luck.

They carried on in silence for a little while longer. It'd been a long day. The prison was their number one priority, once they got there they'd be able to relax, think things over, address situations with thought...not to mention get some food and sleep. But what Andrea craved most was her friends...her family.

...

"Milton..." Andrea whispered his name breaking the silence. He looked at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm..." She hesitated. "I'm so thankful, I'm...well I'm so grateful to have met you." He hadn't expected this. "Woodbury and the Governor may have been without a doubt perhaps the worst mistake I ever made. But, I want you to know...I want you to know now, that I'll never regret the fact that without all of that- I met you."

Her words confused him greatly. Milton had opened his mouth ready to speak and respond, the only problem was that he just didn't know how. For the first time in his life he actually felt truly appreciated by someone.

Surely this was some kind of joke? Perhaps Andrea was deluded, that'd be it.

But no, she'd kissed him for God's sake, said she's said she loved him for God's sake! Was this really real? Well...there were dead people wandering round so maybe it could be real.

Andrea turned to face him but his gaze was fixed straight ahead, she could see the confusion in his expression and eagerly she anticipated his reaction. She felt bad for it, but she found his confusion amusing. Though the more she thought about it, the sadder it appeared- that Milton Mamet had never been appreciated. That Milton Mamet couldn't understand how she truly felt about him. That Milton Mamet didn't believe her. That Milton Mamet had never been loved. Why was that so hard to understand!? _For crying out loud Milton! _

Andrea shook her head aggressively, threw down the machete she held, grasped the back of Milton's hair, pulled him close and smacked her lips against his. She kissed him progressing to push him closer and closer towards her. Milton fell against her, his awkward self attempting to place his hands against her back. Instead he found that his fingers got caught in hair and he couldn't quite stand up properly. It was then that he gave up, his hands fell to his side limply. Shock waves surged through his body. Little electric shocks buzzed at his fingertips...but he didn't know how to respond. Andrea let go, pulling away, her eyes fixed intensely upon his. She watched him for a moment attempting to read him. Feeling interrogated by her gaze he stood fixing his glasses, lips trembling, keeping quiet. After a while Andrea picked up her machete, rolled her eyes and shrugged, continuing to walk on leaving him behind as though nothing had just happened. Milton's face crinkled, balancing more confusion. Picking up pace he tried to catch up with her.

"What's the matter?" He questioned. Andrea didn't look at him. The sound of her boots stomping against the tarmac made his heart beat that little extra fast. It was almost as though the pace of her walking mixed with the sound of her boots spoke – _I'm not happy and yes I'm in a mood with you. _He reckoned that's what it was...he wasn't too sure though. Is that how women expressed their feelings to men when they were in a mood with them? Did they shut themselves off and refuse to speak? Did they sigh and stomp their feet? Or was this just Andrea? "Andrea have...have I done something to uhh...offend you?" Milton outstretched his arms to either side walking beside her now. Andrea gave him a swift look and then her eyes returned to..._anywhere but him. _He watched as he side profile bounded up and down, up and down with great effort. Her body language was most definitely saying- displeased. "Andrea?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her tongue traced her bottom lip as she thought of the right thing to say.

"I'm telling you plain and simple, I'm telling you here and now that I love you!" Andrea threw her hand to her chest to indicate herself. Milton stood still. Andrea rolled her eyes. "See...even now. Milton you're unbelievable." She turned away and carried on walking. Milton stayed put, waiting.

"You know...I could really do with a little help here Andrea." He mumbled. Andrea walked ahead, calling out she said.

"Help? What the hell with?"

"Well...well you could perhaps start by informing me of what it is you're not happy about all of a sudden?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious Milton." Andrea had to shout a little louder now.

"Andrea wait!" Milton gave up and started to follow her, she wasn't going to back down. As he drew nearer she finally heaved a sigh and slowed to yet another stop. Milton shuffled his way over and came to stand besides her. She waited for him to stand still. When he was still she said.

"You just refuse to believe me. Milton I love you and you won't believe me, you won't accept it and you just stand there so gormless and...and it's frustrating. Why can't...why can't you just accept it!?" Her words were relatively calm till the last sentence when she just let her feelings take full course. It frustrated her that he couldn't accept it, that he did just stand there. All his life he'd taken crap from everybody and never had anybody truly acknowledge him for who he was...why couldn't he just embrace what was happening right now. That she loved him.

Milton felt staggered, nobody had spoken like this to him before. Andrea didn't make any sense. Her words were so alien. How could he ever admit his feelings...she knew that he loved her but he felt like he hadn't truly told her that. That, he believed, wasn't good enough and she deserved better.

"Look I'm gonna be real honest with you now Andrea..."

"Good."

"I...I do love you...I really do honest. It's just, it's just that I'm not used to these kind of situations and I...I don't know _how _to tell you that I love you because-"

Andrea raised a finger to his lips hushing him.

"That's all I needed to know."


End file.
